Conventionally, processing a terminating end of a cable that is to be connected to an electrical connector or a terminating device generally involves several distinct steps. Firstly, a section of an outer insulation layer is stripped off of the terminating end of the cable either manually or with a special cutter, so as to expose a section of metal braid under the outer insulation layer. Then, the exposed section of metal braid is cut to have a predetermined length either manually or with the special cutter. While this process can result in the desired connection, the process is very complicated and time-consuming, the processing accuracy is very low, and if a specialty cutter is required, the cost is expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of processing a terminating end of a cable that is simple, relatively fast, and generally applicable, all while maintaining a high processing accuracy.